The Challenges Of A Furry's Life - Jim's Story
by SecretWolves
Summary: WARNING: this will eventually be a story worth an MA rating. It did not allow me to place an MA rating and so this is your warning. Jim is a furry, an outcast. He is normally alone in his suffrage, and never suspects his only ally. He has much pain, from love, bullies, family, ect. P.S. I chose a random sub-category for this as I did not know what to select. :P


**Hi Guys! SecretWolves here, with a new story! This will be about Jim, a furry, and the hardness of his life, with bullies, love, rejection, and more.**

Jim was a furry, an outcast, and someone who was never noticed. Sky was a gymnast, and she was famed throughout the school and the state for her talent. He loved Sky, his bold and daring crush. He tried his best to stop himself from loving her, but he couldn't help it. She was the only one who noticed him, ever. She even encouraged him sometimes, when she knew he needed it. He knew he couldn't be with her and shouldn't try, but he couldn't give up. For some reason, he couldn't let himself. So he waited, alone, hoping that she would someday be with him.

Jim sighed as he watched Sky and Nick talking together, their heads close. He envied Nick, who was Sky's constant companion. Nick and Sky where very close, and everyone in the school said that Nick would ask Sky out soon. _She wouldn't say yes, would she?_ Jim wanted to slap himself. _Of course she would idiot. They're closer than most people, and they've known each other for the longest time. Besides, Nick and her would have a good future together, even though she's better off with me._ Nick shoved his books into his locker and grabbed his bag. School was over, sense he wasn't in any sports. Nick and Sky would be here though, Sky in the Gymnasium to practice her gymnastics, and Nick swimming in the pool. They would of course walk home together, and Jim would feel even more alone. Jim decided he would stay and watch Sky practice. She was setting up with the other gymnasts when he entered. She glanced over and nodded at the bleachers with her head. He quickly hurried over to the bleachers and scrambled up to around a matt that was being rolled out. He put his elbows on his knees, smiling and focusing on Sky as the coach instructed them to practice roundoffs. Sky was to go first, to demonstrate. "Alright team, lets go!" Kate giggled, "Your acting like we're at a competition!" "Is that bad?" Sky asked and she rushed forward into a series of perfect roundoffs. Jim smiled at her perfection. _She's so amazing... She would never like a freak like me._ Kate called back to her "Nope, I guess not." The gymnasts all laughed and took their turns with roundoffs.

Jim watched the practice until it was over, and being winter in was already dark outside. The stars were gleaming outside the window, and the gymnasts all went to change. Jim began his walk to his home. _Maybe I'll just stay so I can watch Sky leave. Yeah, that was I'll know she's safe._ So Jim hid behind the large wolf topiary by the entrance and waited for Sky's exit, knowing she would exit with Nick. He waited patiently until he heard the click and squeak of the old school doors as they swung open. He heard giggling and muted talking as Sky, Nick ... and Blake? _What the heck is Blake doing with them? He never talks to them! Does he?..._ Jim watched as Sky, Nick, and Blake came into clear view. Blake was talking with his lovely Sky. _Is he flirting? I can't tell. He'd better not be flirting. Nope, he's probably flirting. Definitely._ "So, Sky, you want to come over to my place and hang out sometime?" Blake smirked at her and raised one of his eyebrows in question. Jim growled quietly. Sky smiled her dazzling grin back at Blake. "Sure, that would be great." "Great! Here's my number." Blake's tongue slightly stuck out as he scribbled down something on a piece of paper. Then he smiled again and handed it to her before dashing off. Sky smiled and folded the paper neatly. She then placed it in her jeans pocket and began walking again with Nick. "Your not into him, are you?" Nick asked her. "So what if I am?" Sky challenged him. Jim smirked at her disobedience. "Because. I would want to have to... remove him, would I my dear?" Nick smiled back at her. Sky frowned and growled at him. "If you dare lay a finger on him I wi-" "Shhh sh sh sh..." Nick placed his finger on her lips. Jim couldn't help but snarl. _HOW DARE HE?!_ Nick's harsh gaze darted towards Jim's location. Jim held his breathe and his eyes widened in fear. "You go on ahead, ill meat you there." Nick commanded her. Sky dashed ahead obediently. Nick approached him. "Come out come out whoever you are. It's no use hiding." Jim stepped out from behind the snarling topiary. Nick growled at him. "Did the little puppy get lost from his Fur-cave? Get lost you stupid gay, before I ring your scrawny neck and beat you senseless." Nick's tone was serious, and Jim knew the threat was real. "Leave S-sky alone." "What did you say little twit?" Nick snarled, talking a step forward. "Leave Sky alone." "Stay out of Sky's life you worthless mangy cur of a furry!" And with that Jim started to dash away, but he heard the pounding of three pairs of the feet of Nick's minions. Jim ran harder, but knew he had no chance. A strong hand grabbed the back of his shirt, and he gasped a choking breathe as he was yanked backwards. He could here Nick cackling in the distance as he went after Sky. Jim was slammed to the ground by a harsh kick in the back. Jim coughed and dropped to his knees. A minion named Ron flipped him over so his back was to the ground. "You'll wait here. For Nick." Jim tried in vain to get up, and Ron stomped hard onto his chest. He felt a rib crack.

 **This is a pretty long chapter for a first one, but I hope you liked it! I know, I'm evil and left you on a cliff hanger. LIVE WITH IT. :D**


End file.
